


无赖十八

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖十八

十八  
儿子并不如他俩表面看得那么简单，赖于声是从那次佑声叫他去帮他捡落在书桌底下的无人机的时候发现的。  
他当时腰痛没有弯腰去帮他拾，后来叫赖宗宪去帮儿子的时候他在远处看着，发现赖宗宪只伸进去了一只手的长度就把无人机捞了出来，这种长度一个小孩也可以轻易的够到，所以他觉得他是故意的，只不过是想借这个机会亲近自己罢了。  
赖于声其实和儿子没有多说什么，早上起来和儿子一起去洗手间洗漱，蹲下来给小孩扣毛衣开衫的扣子时，说马上家里来客人，让他好好表现，他面上没有多余的表情，但是小孩很敏感，小声问他是不是不高兴。  
赖于声摇摇头，说：“那个客人以后做你妈妈，给你买好多好吃的，还给你买无人机，好吗？”  
“我不要！”赖佑声立马拒绝了，两只小胳膊圈住赖于声的脖子，说：“妈妈是你，别人都不是。”  
他以为在楼梯上小孩飞奔下去时的那声很大声的爸爸就是儿子给那个梁笛的下马威，他已经很满足了，至少他的儿子知道维护自己，他没想到的是小孩会端着牛奶杯假摔，给他吓了一跳，如果他知道儿子会这么做，他是万不得给儿子那个牛奶杯子的。  
玻璃和牛奶混在一起，他看见坐在上面哭嚎的小孩差点心疼的眼泪都要出来，整个手臂在抱小孩去张医生那里的时候都在发抖，他也没想到自己潜意识里会这么在乎这个儿子，后来他想明白了，毕竟这是自己痛苦了十个月得来的亲骨肉。  
哥哥显然把这一切都看作是自己的主意，是他教唆小孩假摔栽赃给梁笛。  
“你跟儿子说什么了？”赖宗宪把弟弟扔到床上，不等人挣扎就死死的压了上去，双手抓住固在胸前，叫他没有反抗的余地。  
弟弟恨恨的看着他，抿着嘴唇不愿意说话。  
“说，我听着呢。”赖宗宪腾出来一只手轻轻拍了拍弟弟的脸蛋，二十三岁的小脸蛋比起自己的柔嫩许多，像是水润过的果冻一样。  
弟弟还是憋着，赖宗宪俯下身子去撕咬弟弟的耳垂，时不时舔弄一下耳后根，弟弟嫌痒，歪着脖子抵触他，但是他并不在意。  
“你会结婚吗？”  
一个声音从耳边传过来，让赖宗宪一愣，撑起身子看身下的弟弟，那小孩又是一脸委屈相。  
赖宗宪用指腹摩挲着弟弟的脸颊，说：“会啊。”  
“好，那到时候我就带着儿子离开。”  
弟弟这句话让赖宗宪差点不敢相信自己的耳朵，他深呼了一口气使自己冷静不至于发火，想着赖于声还在计划着将来带着儿子而没有他的生活，无法抑制的怒火就从心底里猛的窜起来。  
“你离开？你上哪儿去？”  
弟弟弯了眼睛，问：“这你别管，难道哥哥结婚了还要和弟弟住在一起吗？你爱人会生气的。”  
赖宗宪看着弟弟的眉眼，猛的把弟弟翻过身是他背对着自己，赖于声啊的一声惊叫想逃下床，被他攥住脚踝，双手一起用力扯下了裤子和内裤，在白嫩浑圆的屁股上啪的留下了一个掌印，说：“我是哥哥我当然管得了你！”  
“啊！放开我！！！”赖于声被打得腰身一弹，整个屁股都开始泛起酥麻，他往后看过去，赖宗宪像是饥渴了万年的野狼，眼睛里甚至都能看见幽深的绿光，他蹬了一下脚，说：“不做好不好？前天才做过的，我不要。”  
赖宗宪这时已经听不见弟弟的求饶声了，本来弟弟接近发情期，即使是打了抑制剂也会有那些令他发狂的气味，他忍得不好受，这次再加上弟弟的那几句话，他更有种施暴的冲动。  
伸手去翻抽屉里的润滑油挤在弟弟股间，大手的两根手指在弟弟的后穴潦草的做了扩张，张嘴用舌头舔了舔手的虎口做润滑，捋硬了半勃的那物就迫不及待的忘记顶进去，生殖腔的入口他摸得很清楚，弟弟临近发情期他也不需要过多顾虑，再一用力，破开嫩穴的阻力顶了进去。  
“嗯啊——”赖于声整个人疼的侧过身子蜷缩起来，却被哥哥按住了腰，下身不住的抖，头上开始冒冷汗。  
“带着儿子走？你能走到哪里去？”赖宗宪的语气充满挑逗，下面那处被软肉紧缩包裹让他无法用力抽顶，他又拍了一记弟弟的屁股，发现弟弟抖得更狠了，却没有叫出声。  
他俯下身去看情况，阴茎也因此进得更深，怀里人却一点动静都没有。  
“哥哥，哥，疼，肚子疼……”  
嘴唇发白，把赖宗宪吓得不轻，连忙跪起来，慢慢的把埋在弟弟体内的阴茎给拔了出来，出来时，黏液变成红色连成细丝，在他眼里变得触目惊心。  
张医生是赖家的私人医生，平常在赖家也就帮帮老爷子调理一下身体，这次过年算是他最忙的一次。上午看小孩的手，其实没有割烂只不过有些红肿，围着的那几个大人就紧张的不行，这晚上他都已经睡着了，却被一声吼给活活吓了起来。  
粗暴的性事让他这个从医大半辈子的人不用多加考虑就知道只是简单的撕裂，心里还暗忖着真是有其父必有其子，兄弟乱伦他也算是见识到了。  
赖宗宪急得不行，直接发火说你看不了就给我滚蛋。  
张医生从赖宗宪爸爸还是小孩的时候就跟着赖家，现在已经过去了这么多年，他是走是留当然容不得赖宗宪定夺，他说如若不相信可以带着去医院里检查，可这宅子坐落在山边，到医院不够折腾弟弟的，赖宗宪想把人抱走，被赖于声用胳膊拦下了。  
赖于声小腹痛得直不起腰，小声说别管我哥，麻烦张医生给他拿些药。  
药膏要抹，赖宗宪当然不能叫旁人碰他弟弟，哼哧哼哧的叫张医生离开了。  
医生走后，赖宗宪拿棉签蘸了药膏要给弟弟上药，被弟弟推开了，他缓慢的从床上站起来，夺过哥哥手里的棉签，慢慢的往卫生间挪过去。  
赖宗宪两步堵在弟弟面前，说：“我帮你。”  
“不要！”  
这一声底气十足，吼得赖宗宪在原地愣了两三秒，他放下姿态温柔的看着执拗的弟弟，掰过人的肩膀往怀里塞，说：“你就不该气我，我结婚也是和你结，你把儿子带走过生活去了我怎么办？”  
弟弟不说话，举着棉签扭过脸不去看他，他有气没地儿撒，实际上他对弟弟也没撒过多少气，到最后都是自己认错，他捏了下弟弟的脸，把棉签又从人手里拿过来，把弟弟重新抱到了床上。  
“那你为什么还要叫那个人过来？”弟弟趴在床上，脸埋在枕头里，声音从里面嗡嗡的传出来，听进他耳朵里还觉得有些不真实。  
“是我叫他的吗？”  
“那你为什么不赶他走。”  
赖家和梁家世家交好，又是生意上的伙伴，过年派一个人来拜年，怎么也不可能把客人拒之门外，况且这里一切老爷子说的算，赖宗宪哪里能轰人走？  
这种问题似乎不是一个二十几岁的成年人能够问出来的，赖宗宪有那么一瞬间以为弟弟还是十几岁的小孩子，他无奈的摇摇头，又好气又好笑，说：“这里是我们自己家吗？”  
“我想回家。”  
“我们明天就回去。”  
药上好了，赖宗宪吻了一下弟弟的屁股，把棉签丢掉搂着弟弟乱磨蹭，他这两天都没有好好解决，对于一个正处壮年的alpha来说简直是在上刑。  
“明天回家叫威尔给你检查一下身体。”赖宗宪贴着弟弟的耳朵低声喃了一句，又叹了口气，下面还热着，他叫弟弟给他口，弟弟装睡，不搭理他了。


End file.
